39 Victims
by Strekoza
Summary: 39 victims, with NightWorld and sircumstances being responsible for them. Actually describes only 12 victims and has a thin thread of connection garanteed unexpected end. To find out R&R. NOW FINISHED. Ch8 - a bit of happiness
1. Default Chapter

Strekoza: well if you have started reading it then you deserve at least a bit of explaining. Well it is about the victims of night world, how it affects people in love and how it unites people with sorrow. It only has 12 victims described, not necessarily dead. I wanted to write something different for a while to practice my intellectuality (if I have any). Or and also to my dear friends who think that in all my stories I love to kill all the main characters, so this is it. It's like a puzzle - you have 12 pieces and you have to connect them. It's not that easy as it seems at first - the connection is barely noticeable. And if you fit the pieces the wrong way you won't get an actual picture. I hope you like it? Be patient with it, it will be more understandable, what I mean, after a few chapters…

**39 Victims **

**Chapter One **

A pair was walking along the docks. The man looked comfortable, the girl didn't.

The thoughts of her brother kept flashing in her mind: he's not right, _it's just a date, nothing dangerous is in it_, but when she though how many times was her brother correct. If she only knew what her little brother could see, when he closed his eyes he could hear them shouting in agony, when he opened his eyes he saw a façade of cleverly planned schemes and faces, faces of demons staring straight at him from harmless people he knew like his grown up sister's new boyfriend.

The air was cold, no one came out at nights much there. They were on their way back from the cinema taking it as a shortcut.

"Darling, trust me," the man whispered into his companions ear, he encircled her with his strong arms.

"I trust you," it didn't help that her father's words were screaming in her mind: _Don't trust no one_.

He began to kiss her, his lips felt cool and refreshing on hers, she wanted to stay like that forever. His mouth began to lower, planting delicate kisses on her skin, cheeks, neck; the kisses stayed there, not moving away.

"Tell me you're mine and I could do whatever I want with you," his words against her skin sent chills down her body of anticipation. She felt herself in love.

"I'm yours, whatever the price," _price? What price? _But there's got to be some price. In this world you don't get anything for free.

He kissed her mouth hard, as if to let her thoughts not matter, and worked his earlier steps down her neck with passion. Instead of stopping at her throat he continued.

Her thoughts were filled with hope towards their future, when she began to feel pain as if something hard had sank into her throat. Two voices started to sing: _resist it _and the other one, much stronger _go along with it_.

She began to loose control over the game, life. A sharp gasp escaped her lips. She never felt much giving before as at that moment. Her little brother popped into her confused mind, what will he do if she was…, maybe he was right, she called to him with all her heart asking to forgive her.

The man's hands suddenly lost contact with the girl's body. She didn't feel any pain hitting the hard ground, she was long dead by that time.

Her little brother woke up with a start. He got out of their house, there was no one to stop him, their parents died a few years ago. He quietly ran to the docks, hearing his sister's voice in his mind. The docks weren't far off. He felt his sisters need for him, then he couldn't feel anything at all saying of her presence.

He saw a body of a nineteen year old girl lying on the cold and damp ground. He took her in his tiny eight year old arms, putting her head in his lap.

"I'll protect you," he whispered to her, he knew he'll see her in his dreams as he did see his parents every night. They never recognised him, nor stopped screaming of pain they felt before they died. An instinct in the back of his mind told him of someone's cold presence behind him…

Strekoza: well that's it - first chapter, I'm proud of myself. One more note on settings before you'll start to solve. The time in each chapter is jumbled up, so each chapter might be in the beginning of the line of happenings or the end. There would be a thin line of connection between the chapters and I bet you won't spot it! I'll give two more clues in the following chapters. Bye, for now.


	2. La Lupe Blanc

O.K this is the next chapter and one of the clues I promised: one significance - the dates, they aren't put in that order by which the characters lives are decided, but as the audience are ready to see them. It's like telling a story to a kid, you don't tell it straight away, first make sure he'd be alright with the ending.

**Chapter Two**

Lu Blanc was lying on her back in her bed. She was going over what happened between her and her last victim, well not victim in that sense, he came there by his own accord. He was actually next to her that minute, she ran her hand along his naked back. She smiled.

The light shutter wasn't closed, maybe she should…

… She got out of bed, her gaze fell on her nightshirt and instead of putting it on she walked straight to the window (a French window, where it is a window and a door at the same time). Her hand of its own accord opened it. She stepped out closing it behind herself.

The wind made her skin prickle, she stepped with her bare feet onto the white fallen snow. She could blend in, she though.

The full moon was out, its light played on her pale skin. She breaved in the fresh air.

"Lu?"

"Yeas dear," she turned to look at the boy who lay earlier next to her, he got dressed, unlike her. Lu smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just though how nice it would be to be held in your arms."

"Don't be silly," he said, taking her in his arms, trying to warm her up.

"Lu?"

"Yes dear."

"Don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Just don't."

"Well now you are being silly, if I knew what not to do - I wouldn't do it." Her blonde-white hair fell on his shoulders, her grey eyes watching him.

"It'll make sense later, but you wouldn't be able to make a change if you knew it beforehand."

He began to kiss her next to her ear, whispering sweet things.

Behind his back she looked at her hand, it began to fill with millions of white hairs, she took a deep breath."

"Dear?"

"Yes, Lu."

"I'll tell you what my name is short for, you always wanted to know." she pressed her naked body against his, getting her mouth closer to his ear.

"Lu stands short for la Lupe Blanc. That's what my whole name stands for." his body tensed.

"White wolf?"

"Yes." she stepped away thinking maybe this was what he meant by _don't, _her whole body began to feel warm, as the fur began to fill it. Not like many werewolves her chest didn't expand and, legs and arms, didn't become extra long. The white wolf, or like in Canada mostly known as La Lupe Blanc, was known for her small size, quickness and deadliness in battle. She won many other werewolves twice the size of her and twice as strong. To tell the truth the boy with her, came to Canada to find the white wolf and kill him or her. They kind of met on the way, and kind of met a few other times before that night.

Now before him stood a werewolf normal wolf size of white colour and with silver eyes. He took his gun out of his pocket. Without a word he shot Lu, who with an impact of a silver bullet began to turn into a human, before bleeding to death.

He said: "to make a werewolf, a werewolf has to bight him or turn him by means of passion."

He pointed the gun at his heart and made the second shot.

Strekoza: Not much to add, although to fully comprehend what I mean by different pieces having a connection, need the continuation. Review with you guesses.


	3. A witch

Strekoza: To begin with, the second and the last clue you'll find in the end of the chapter. And for now…

**Chapter Three**

There was noise, loads of noise; people were getting ready for the burning. The wood sticks were tied, the fire ready.

They had a young woman to it. They tied her and light the fire.

Her eyes lost focus, she didn't try to prove them wrong, as they wouldn't listen, nor look at them. She just wished to finish with it as soon as possible. She felt her child, inside her kick, she felt it was a girl and prayed for her.

The fire burned its little pattern around; she could start to feel its tongues licking her skin, trying to get through it to her bones. Fire was playing tricks, it burnt a bit of ropes, and she got one of her hands out to put it on her tummy as if to protect her baby. Her hand began to draw symbols, but nothing could help anymore.

A cold breeze ruffled her hair and face, which was covered with sweat. It took away the life of an unborn child with it. The hot air remained with her until she died.

Strekoza: it's pretty short, but… The second clue – the number of characters, I will use 12 in total, a character could be only once a victim, but might be described in few chapters. E.G. I already described 5 victims.


	4. The hunt

**Chapter Four**

A hunt it's fun, whether it's an animal's life or human.

Somewhere in debris, there's people hiding, waiting for their prey. Their hands clutching their guns.

There is peace and quietness and six shots, it makes it even more quiet, still, it reaches even further up to the silence of death.

They don't care who they kill, and the more dangerous the prey the better high they get when you reach its death.

A panther is dead.

From far off her cub watches the body fall with a thump and become still, there's pain and human tears in the cub's eyes.

Strekoza: great this one is even shorter - need to think up extra stuff probably to make more longer entries. Although this is a normal hunt of human life being, it still has a connection to the Night World. R&R.


	5. The agency

**Chapter Five**

Agency of "Sun" wasn't just a normal detective work, it was only a cover. They fought Night World, united by their grief.

"Hey Vince," said Pauline to the boy who just came in. The boy was younger than her by ten years, but he already had quite a reputation around the agency. He could know who was a vampire, a werewolf, a shape shifter or a witch from just looking in their faces. The boy turned to her.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened…"

"It's alright." he said, watching her. _Each one of them was united by grief_. Pauline's son was killed two years ago, he was six. She could never forget the limp body they found, no one explained what happened, until she got to this place.

"Vince can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you know who she was?"

"You mean faces I see?" he laughed a bitter laugh, "I see demons, not angels. You wouldn't understand that some of them are more human than they'd like to be seen as. You don't understand that some of them kill not willingly, but because they are pushed by the same force that gives them power. Plus she was a half werewolf. Not a big one."

They pitied him and were proud of him. Some of them even though that he should of died. They all wanted to die themselves to leave all this behind. He was different, he knew what would happen to him when he'll die. He only shot himself to kill the wolf inside, which began to form itself in him. They'd probably would be devastated by his devotion to fighting the Night World.

"I'm really sorry," he heard from each side of tables, going to the office for his next assignment.

At one of the desks a girl of seventeen sat. She had dark, wild hair falling onto her shoulders, tanned skin, and golden eyes, they were actually honey-brown colour, but with a spark which made them look gold. She looked as if she knew him and understood. It made him think he met her somewhere.

He went inside the office. His boss all sympathetic and asking him if he might need a vacation or something, to tell the truth he didn't want Vince to go, for this boy in his early years was the best agent he could hope for. Vince's chest ached where the bullet has been, but he said that he'd better forget himself in work. It was another thing which worried his boss, Vince didn't have a proper personal life, with most dates he got leading him to sloughing them, he couldn't blame the boy, but he knew that in this business you need to be understanding sometimes and give Night people sometimes another chance, to work for them. The older man started to explain boy's next assignment.

When Vince was leaving work it was already past eleven and everyone left, apart from night shift, consisting of the girl with golden eyes, he noticed how the management always put the new ones on nights, it might be better to get something from them as they wouldn't be able to sleep usually, after another usual tragedy, and two guards. Typical, not much people to waste. He smiled to the girl and waved to the guards, as he left.

A cleaner, an old man, was sweeping the third floor, in the room full of quite important files. He didn't notice as someone came from behind.

Next morning they found the window open, the man killed, some files stolen and all the room in a complete mess.

Strekoza: Yappy - finished.


	6. Africa

Strekoza: sorry for not good description, never been to jungle before…

**Chapter Six**

In Africa an expedition was taking place. They were searching for the original expedition's crew. In five days they found the camp and no one from the crew itself.

On the eighth day they found the body of the crew's doctor with loss of blood and lots of different scratches on her skin, the overall conclusion was the death from the attack of the wild animals, but where was all the rest of the crew.

A half animal was scatting the trees above. Its head was covered in blood, the clothes half ripped.

A few men were below. Its head looked from one to another - measuring the healthiness of them.

The expedition moved on, seeing some tracks - thinking they belonged to the lost crew.

Creature's eyes followed the men below him, it began to lag behind.

By night they put a camp down, with four tents. The leader was shouting at his helper for loosing track over the other half of the group. They were supposed to be divided into two and communicate with each other through shouting, each hour. They were supposed to be not far, meters away - as to convey more territory. In that moment captains voice could of brought the whole camp together. It was already more than two hours since they last had any contact from the other half. It was useless to go on searching for them thanks to the darkness, but the first thing after the sunrise they decided to find them.

Everyone fell asleep as two guards kept a watch for any sign of communication or an animal.

"Dear me, and why tell me did I chose to go onto this expedition."

"Well why did you?" the other man was with a ragged beard, to which his hand came up quite a lot.

"My dear good sir," the other guard was much younger and quite handsome, "I always wanted to visit an exotic place with quite a reputation and well, there comes a nice, peaceful expedition for finding some lost crew. And guess where? In Africa."

"Great, and I always though that only for money people nowadays joined them." the older man's hand went through his beard.

"That's what you're here for?"

"No, no, no. I am undercover - brought here to watch out for Jenny's life, her dad's very worried."

"The new navigator?"

"Oui, her father nearly had a heart attack when he found out she signed up for her uncle's campaign."

"Sweet. My dad, if he was alive, would certainly signed me up himself, to make my character stronger or something. He actually went quite a lot to Africa."

"Really?" the man was playing with his beard.

"He took me and my sister once on a trip to Africa - he got killed," the boy was quite upset.

"And your sister?"

"She died two years later."

There was noise behind them, they turned. The half animal, half human stepped to them. It's face full with range, anger and hunger. It was ready to jump on the beard man, when one single shot stopped it in mid air - forever.

"And I though you'll never come," said the beard man.

Three men came from the side the creature appeared from. The younger of the two guards noticed one of these three was from the second half of their crew, with which they've lost contact.

The beard guy, as if reading his mind asked: "why didn't you contact the leader?"

"Why? If there would have been contact, that would have been the wreck of our plan."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the plan."

"What can I say, we got interrupted," the speaker of the three, the one who at least looked familiar came closer; he kicked the creatures dead body, "these things, no idea what they are, but I have a bad feeling about them."

The boy was thinking that something didn't match up. Was it that something to do with loss of contact. And he felt that the creature's anger was somehow right.

They planned …

Strekoza: a bit of a mess this chapter was…


	7. Afrika 2

**Chapter Seven**

In Africa a family was on a trip. A small boy was playing in sand, just outside the trailer.

A younger girl came close, she was a strange colour to him, not whole white like him and not black as the original African tribes; like them she didn't have anything on.

Like a toddler, which he was, he made friends easily, "hel-lo," he announced, but she didn't say anything only watched.

She moved, crouched down, with her legs, but hands still touching the ground, she got closer to him, smelling him out as if she never met his kind before.

The sun shone with hotness on earth, mirages swimming around them. Out of the trailer came the boys father, seeing the girl, he came closer, shouting for her to leave.

She moved towards him, her dark hair sweeping the ground.

"Go away, savage," he shouted, as the girl smelt him, circling around.

To indicate his meaning, he pushed her lightly on the shoulders away from him.

At that moment an animal leaped onto him, tearing his throat in half.

A black panther rarely attacking human kind, killed the man, protecting the girl.

The boy looked in fascination as the big animal circling him and went to the little girl. The massive creature pushed the girl with it's wet nose.

"Yaarr," the girl answered pleading, leaving, but her features were no longer of a girl, but a small animal. She turned into the cub of the bigger animal…

Strekoza: Africa again… sight… had a bit of a mess in the previous chapter - turned a bit differently, not like planned - well this one at least looks decent. I couldn't of done a big mess out of a little entry - He, he.


	8. Forest

Strekoza: if you are wandering, it's only two chapters to go…

**Chapter Eight**

Vince woke up with a start, from one of his usual nightmares. He was trying to locate what woke him, when the ring of a telephone went again. He picked up the receiver, which was on a night table next to his bed.

"Good," he looked at the clock, which had 01:18, "I guess good morning."

"Is it Mr…"

"It's Vince, what you want, and you better not mistook a number or I'll hunt you for the rest of you life."

"Erm, this is agency… I mean no major stuff happens at nights, especially the calls."

"So? To the point,"

"Well I got the phone and when I told the guards what was it about, they told me it was for two people work average. So I opened the book with availabilities, kind of a line to get in touch at night."

"I know."

"Well there was five names for this night to choose. You're fourth one. No one at home before that. So can I get you to come to the office, please, as soon as possible."

"Sure, I'll just get dressed."

He cursed, as he put the phone down, if his trip to New Zealand didn't finish that early, he wouldn't be on that list. He was counting on missions out of town, but been put onto night calls list instead, _at least he didn't have to work the night shifts and call the people up - loads of bad responses, and usually no responses at all_._ Typical._

Vince got dressed. He took a hamster out of its cage, saying: "you'll come with me."

"Good morning to all," he proclaimed going into the agency.

"Bright as usual, wish you were here with me on nights," said one of the guards, a man of sixty, who was a bit jealous of Vince's early promotion.

"Nah, at least you wouldn't be pulled out of bed. So?" he asked the girl on duty, the same one with dark hair.

"I have no idea. I reached the last person's number, his wife said that he's in hospital from food poisoning."

"Typical."

"Sorry?"

"No, nothing, it's that always on nights people with a call card for them, never pick the phone up, when I was working on night shifts I always went by their place to pick them up out of bed, in the end they gave up and always picked the phone up on my duty."

"Should I phone others."

"No point. It's already fifteen past two. Your shift stops at three and he looked through the book on next night, "you're in the list. So the guards will pass my regrets and a big sorry onto the next person to come. Or if something happens they'll know what to do."

"Gees, Vince thanks for taking a nice girl from us."

"Your very welcome." At that point a hamster's head emerged from Vince's pocket.

"Oh nuts, why do you have to bring that animal?" asked the guard.

"It's the first time. The other one got eaten by a shape shifter, if you forgot."

"At least the eagle haven't eaten you."

"And besides, if this call will end up for a few days work. What my hamster will eat."

"Does it take a few days sometimes?" the girl asked.

"Nah, only being logical. Plus I'll let you go home if it'll take longer."

They left.

"So what's the job?"

"Someone seen a possible werewolf or a shape shifter in the south of woods. We're sent to investigate and track down, if possible. Get in touch with the agency if the thing is still there."

"Not much luck with werewolves I had lately."

"Well we're not sure what the target is, I assumed that we'll find that if anything at all. Vampires aren't easy to track, nor witches."

"Still great," they got out of a car, leaving it next to a pub.

"How far?" she asked.

"Ten minutes by feet. Don't worry I've done a lot of times before. It's not hard as it seems."

"Track in woods?"

"Nope again, chase around the woods would be a tick and being woken up at night too. How did you dare spoil such a nightmare. You know how I enjoy them?"

"Do you?" she asked in astonishment.

"Not really, that's why I don't switch the phone off as almost all of other agents. I mean no one to keep me company apart from my hamster and she wouldn't mind coming with me. Wouldn't you?" the hamster was ignoring it's owner sleeping in Vince's pocket.

"Is it that bad?"

"The unexpected work? Mostly no, but after the four year ago trip to woods… well …Five people were called, I was one of them. The task was to track down a wounded unicorn in the woods. So we spent ten hours running around the woods chasing a donkey with a nail in its back. The owner said that police refused to come, so he phoned the detective agency. Unicorn was it's name. At least he paid more, never though that we'll get him the donkey that fast." it made the girl laugh.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, everybody anyway seems to ask them."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's ok and fun, what was it?"

"Well I just was curious how old are you," she started to blush, "I mean you already been with the agency for four years…"

"Actually it's ten years and it's alright to ask my age - I never was embarrassed of being an old man. I started as a coffee maker at nine - that was so much fun, once a vampire tried to attack the agency and imagine what, he wanted coffee. So he ended up with hot coffee all over him. He was pretty upset, but got stabbed anyway. I kind of lost my family, when I was young. "

"Me too," she said surprising him, "not that you're interested."

"What happened?" he asked her as they entered the woods.

"I only had a mother, but she died when I was five. I kind of scatted the world since. I joined the circle Daybreak, when I was fourteen. So I'm working for this for three years now."

"Circle Daybreak? I though it was destroyed."

"It was. That's why I was transmitted here. They didn't quite give me top assignments."

"So are you…?"

She made a face, "your least favourite a shape shifter…"

He was surprised that's why he though he knew who she was.

"We met…" he stated.

"I know," she whispered. To which he couldn't do anything, but kiss her, he knew then that everything would be ok as long as they'd be together. She was his _soul mate_ she whispered around his mind…

"Wait," he whispered to her, "do you think a phone call was fake, we won't find anyone. Would you like to have an early breakfast with me?"

"Sure, there is one nice place, which opens quite early. It's 20 miles away, if at agency they'll ask - we gone across the whole forest and it would take quite a lot of time. Would you like a lift," she smiled and stepped back allowing her body to transform.

Strekoza: a said chapter with a bit of happiness in it, like promised. You see I'm not that cruel…


	9. The end

Strekoza: Oh this is the last chapter my luck. So try not to enjoy it… waves a fist…

**Chapter Nine**

It was a lovely Sunday morning, with a lot of sunshine, waves played their rhythm.

A little boy played in the sand, he ran along the sea, chasing a butterfly, but in the end he couldn't find his mum, who was sunbathing a bend away.

A figure in black stood near the water, he ran towards it.

"Miss, miss. Can you find my mama? Please," the boy was nearly crying.

The lady looked down on him, how much didn't he know of life and how it's difficult. She took the little life, he spent, off him.

The sun shone, the waves played against the boys dead body.

One life taken, one of a whole set… like one piece of sand from the whole land.

Strekoza: that's it - finished. I hope it's still joinable and understandable. Review with guesses. I might later put the answer to the puzzle on my bio. And for now good bye.


End file.
